villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clove
Clove is the secondary antagonist from The Hunger Games, the first book of the trilogy of the same name. She is 15-year-old tribute from District 2, alongside with her district partner Cato. She was portrayed by Isabelle Fuhrman. Description Clove is the youngest and smallest of all Career tributes, but seems to be the most intelligent due to her methods. She has dark hair in ponytail or braids and is very arrogant, sadistic and strong. Her favorite weapon is knives and she is known to never miss her target. Like Cato, Clove enjoys killing and deeply hates Katniss due her high score from the training. Biography Clove is born in District 2 and trains for her life to win the Hunger Games. At age 15, she obviously volunteers for the 74th Games and travels with his district partner Cato to the Capitol. During the opening ceremonies, she and Cato wear gold Roman themed armor. During the training, Clove flaunts all the time and shows her perfectly deadly skills with throwing knives. She soon joins other Career Tributes - Cato, Marvel and Glimmer - and spends much time with them, laughing at other tributes when they show weakness. At the end, she receives a training score of 10. This time, her deep hatred of Katniss starts too, as she ends up with 11. In the arena, she alliances with other Careers to kill the rest of tributes. In the Cornucopia bloodbath, she grabs several throwing knives and throws on into the District 9 male's back. When she sees Katniss running, Clove attempts to target her head, but Katniss manages to shield herself with her backpack and escape. Clove then kills the District 10 female and hits the District 7 female to the ground, allowing Marvel to finish her. Later, Clove and the other Careers are joined by Peeta and, in the book, the District 3 male and the District 4 female as well. Together, they walk through the arena, killing other tributes. They chase Katniss up a tree and decide to wait under it until she comes down. However, she throws down tracker jackers nest, forcing Marvel and his partners to escape. Katniss and Rue then form an alliance and plan to destroy the supplies that the Careers have at the Cornucopia. Rue successfully lures them away and Katniss manages to blow all supplies up. When Cato discovers it, he gets angry and kills one of his allies, the District 3 male, while Clove tries to calm him down. Cato and Clove show up again at the Feast. They make a plan, which involves Clove going in for their District 2 backpack with Cato covering her. However, when Clove sees Katniss going for her backpack, she can't resist and throws a knife on her, slicing Katniss above the eye. Katniss attempts to fire an arrow on her, but misses and Clove jumps on her, pinning her down. Happy Clove taunts Katniss about Peeta and Rue's death and then promises to give her a slow, painful death. Suddenly, they are interrupted by Thresh who grabs Clove violently, as he heard her lying about that Cato and she killed Rue. Clove starts shouting for Cato, but is killed by Thresh who hits her in the head with a rock. In the film, he slams her against the Cornucopia for many times, killing her. Gamemakers later use Clove's eyes for one of their Wolf Mutts. Known victims * District 9 male - stabbed with a knife (Cornucopia bloodbath) * District 10 female - stabbed with a knife (Cornucopia bloodbath) Trivia * In the film, Clove is portrayed by Isabelle Fuhrman, the same actress who protrayed Esther in Orphan. * She is the only Career who isn't killed by Kattniss in the 74th Hunger Games. * She is the only tribute who almost kills Katniss for two times (at the Cornucopia bloodbath and Feast). She also survives all Katniss' attempts to kill her. * In the book, Clove seems to be Cato's friend or even a girlfriends, as she shouts his name before Thresh kills her. While Cato is running to her dying, he begs Clove to stay with him and his voice sounds pained. Clove's death is also the reason why Cato then kills Thresh. However, in the film, Cato seems to have romantic attachment to Glimmer instead. * Linda Flowers, Fuhrman's hair stylist, decided to make Clove look like a typical bad girl in Japanese action movies who always have high ponytail. Therefore Clove has a long ponytail which look like balls coming down her head in the arena. Category:Hunger Games Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Humans Category:Child Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Cowards Category:Book Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hatemongers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Envious Villains Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Villains Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:In love villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance